Magnesium Citrate
by Rukia1000
Summary: I got this idea through a skype conversation. Aoba has been constipated for a week, and finally brought it up with Granny. She made him go get Magnesium Citrate.


Another day, and Aoba still hasn't taken a shit. He was sure he hadn't defecated in at least a week. He ended up asking Granny what she thought was a good idea. She started to yell at him because he should have brought it up sooner. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him and said, "Go pick this up at the store."

Looking down at it, Aoba looked at it, and it read "magnesium citrate" in Granny's messy handwriting. He could have sworn he had heard of something like this before. Before he left for the store, he grabbed Ren, started him up and showed the little dog the note and asked, "Hey Ren, can you tell me what exactly is this stuff."

The little black Pomeranian nodded and said, "Understood. Magnesium Citrate is used for constipation or when one has to receive a colonoscopy or other surgeries that need their colon to be cleared. In other words, it's a laxative."

Aoba sighed, and quickly put Ren in his bag. Picking it up he left the house and went to the store. It felt awkward going out to get this stuff, but it felt like his insides were going to burst, and he wasn't about to try to continue pushing out whatever was in his colon.

Poor Clear, they hadn't been able to have sex this entire week. He wondered how the robot was holding up. Clear always whined when Aoba had to turn him down almost every five minutes when the same question, "How about now?" Clear would ask with the most adorable face.

He finally got to the store, and picked up the damn thing. Why was it in a jug? Sighing, he didn't realize that it was a liquid. The thing advertised that it tasted like grapes. It better well damn taste like grapes or Aoba is going to regret getting this stuff. Luckily, the line wasn't that long and he was able to get out the store and back home in a matter of fifteen minutes.

As he opened up the door he heard a familiar voice. Clear usually didn't come today, why was he hearing that boy's voice? All of a sudden, Clear came to greet Aoba, by a hug attack. Clear then kissed Aoba and said, "Welcome home," Aoba smiled back at Clear and returned the kiss.

Aoba then walked to the kitchen grabbed a glass and quickly poured some magnesium citrate. He couldn't help but sniff it. It didn't smell like what grape soda would smell like. "Stop sniffing it and drink it!" His grandmother scolded. Aoba flinched and quickly nodded and chugged the cup.

It didn't taste like grape soda either. He gagged from the taste. He heard his grandmother mention that he should probably go to the toilet, just to be ready. He quickly ran to the bathroom that was close to his room and sat on the toilet sighing.

That was when he heard Clear's voice on the other side of the door. It was muffled, so Aoba couldn't exactly hear it well. He saw the door open and almost screamed at Clear, when Aoba realized that he hadn't locked the door.

With his face in his hands, and his pants down along with his underwear, Aoba asked, "Could you make sure to close the door behind you?"

Clear nodded and sat down on the floor and asked, "So what are you doing?"

Aoba looked at Clear with a confused face. Then it occurred to him, Clear had probably never seen a human actually go to the bathroom. "I'm going to the bathroom." Aoba said awkwardly, turning red from embarrassment.

"Why?" Clear asked.

Sighing Aoba said, "Because our bodies can't use everything that we put into ourselves. So it comes out as waste."

Clear nodded and said, "Oh,"

That was when Aoba felt his colon rip apart. Well, at least that's what he thought. He lowered his torso and whined. This was going to hurt coming out. He could hear Clear asking if he was alright and Aoba simply replied, "I'm fine . . . I think."

His body was practically telling him to push, so that's what he did. He bit his lip because it hurt a lot. Aoba's breath became more ragged. That was when he felt a hand begin to rub his head. Looking up, he noticed that Clear was patting him on the head. "It's going to be okay." Clear said with a gentle smile on his face.

Aoba nodded and was about to talk but he had to push some more to get more of the shit out of his body. As soon as most of the painful poop was out of him, the diarrhea happened. Aoba had to cover his nose since it began to smell so bad. He looked over at Clear and he was doing the same.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the bathroom, but once he was sure that he was done shitting Aoba quickly wiped down and was about to flush and he heard, "Wait!" It was Clear. He crawled near the toilet and looked in it and asked, "What's that?"

Aoba sighed and said, "It's poop, when we eat we can't use all of the food. This is the waste product that our bodies don't need."

Clear nodded and said, "Oh. Since it's a waste product couldn't you just eat it again and use it up?"

Aoba blinked and said, "No, we can't do that." He was rather confused as to why Clear would think that someone would want to eat poop.

The two left the bathroom and went into Aoba's room. Collapsing on his bed, Aoba looked at Clear who had that same face on and the robot asked, "Can we have sex now?"

Smiling Aoba said, "Yeah, we can. I'm feeling better now."

Clear smiled and said, "Yay!" and proceeded to undress himself, and then helped Aoba get undressed, naturally when it came to Aoba getting undressed he was kissed everywhere. Aoba enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
